


The Best Party in Vesuvia

by Griffinmaid



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Before the plague, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff and Smut, Lucio Route, Lucio Week (The Arcana), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinmaid/pseuds/Griffinmaid
Summary: Count Lucio is throwing the best party Vesuvia has ever seen! However, when he demands a magic show as the main event, the local magician Asra refuses, leaving the task to his apprentice. As the party evolves, Lucio starts to feel a strange pull towards the new magician, something he has not felt for a long time. Will the apprentice deny Lucio's wishes? Or will this party turn out to be memorable for different reasons than had been expected?





	1. Magician Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for wanting to check out my story! This is the first time I've ever written anything like this, so go easy on me haha. I really wanted to let the reader fit their apprentice into the story as best they could, so the apprentice is gender neutral in all aspects (or so I tried to be). Also! I think any smut story is better if there's a build up, so the actual smut won't be until Chapter 4, if you want to skip to that point. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story my little apprentices!

The apprentice walked through the lavish halls of the palace, completely lost in thought. Servants rushed around them, preparing for another party the egotistical Count Lucio was throwing that evening. _‘The party’_, the apprentice thought with a rush of fear. It was the only reason they had come to the palace in the first place. Count Lucio, being the infamous entertainer he was, had wanted a “magic show” to show off to his guests.

“We’ll also need a light show. Something really colorful, and bright. I’m sure you can manage that,” the Count finished the long list of spectacle he wanted at the party. Asra stared blankly at him from across the shop counter. Lucio’s smile dimmed slightly when he didn’t get the reaction he was hoping for. “So, I’ll expect you at the palace three hours before the show begins. No doubt you’ll need time to prepare.”

Asra’s gaze turned to ice. “Hold on, what makes you think that I’m going to perform at your party?”

“Why wouldn’t you? Any magician would sell his shop to be in your place!”, Lucio laughed, glancing around the small room. His nose wrinkled in contempt. “Not that yours would go for much.”

“Thanks”, Asra replied dryly.

The apprentice watched the two of them from the doorway to the backroom. It was clear that neither Lucio or Asra was going to budge on this matter. They studied the count, who was clearly getting flustered over Asra’s stubbornness. There was no denying he was terribly handsome. His blond hair was styled so it looked both messy and put together at the same time, and his silver eyes seemed to glow purple from the shop light. However, they were upstaged by the golden arm that made him the most recognizable man in Vesuvia. The apprentice was fascinated by the way the gauntlet moved as if it was nothing more than a large, elaborate glove. Clearly, a powerful magician had crafted it. They wondered who in the world could have that amount of skill and power. Asra was the most powerful magician they knew, but this radiated more magic than they had ever sensed from him.

“Hey, what are you staring at?”

Lucio’s voice snapped the apprentice out of their daydream. Their cheeks flushed, realizing the count had caught them staring. “I-I- Nothing!”

The count’s eyes narrowed. “Nothing?”

“Nothing, your… highness?”

“Who are you anyway?”

“They’re my apprentice,'' said Asra. “They’ve been studying magic with me for the past few months.”

“Ah! Why didn’t you say something before?” Lucio briskly walked over to them, looking them up and down. “If Asra isn’t going to perform for me, I suppose you’ll have to do.”

“What?!”, the apprentice and Asra shouted at the same time.

“It’s not like you were going to do it, Asra!”, the count defended himself. “And I, um, I may have already been telling my guests the show will be the main event of the party.” His ears turned slightly pink.

“Lucio, you can’t-”

“Of course I can!” He puffed his chest out in an attempt to look more intimidating. “I am the count of Vesuvia after all! The only reason I let you off the hook is because we’re old friends.” He dropped one arm around Asra’s shoulders and the other around the apprentice. Asra looked like he was about to send Lucio away with another commission for a golden gauntlet.

“I’ll expect you at the palace three hours before the party,'' he tapped the apprentices nose, causing their face to heat up. Asra wrenched his head from the count’s arm.

“Absolutely not!”, he protested.

“Asra…”

“Do you think magic is some sort of game Lucio?!”

“Asra.”

“I will not let you use my apprentice for some- some parlor tricks!”

“Asra!”, the apprentice shouted. He turned to face them, his fluffy hair tousled from Lucio’s lack of personal space. “It’s not a big deal! I’ll show them a few basic illusions, and call it good.” They turned to Count Lucio, whose smug smile was making them regret their decision. “Does that sound good to you?”

“Does that sound good to you, sir.”

The apprentice bit back a sharp reply. “My mistake, sir.”

“Better”, Lucio ruffled the apprentices hair, and strutted towards the door. Before leaving, he turned back to Asra. “You should still attend the party. I bet your apprentice would want to see you in the crowd cheering for them.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Great! I’ll be looking for you there.” He winked at them before he left, leaving the door wide open.

“What an ass”, Asra muttered, closing it behind him.

“Well, better me than you I suppose”, the apprentice said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh please”, Asra chuckled darkly. “If I would have known you were going to volunteer, I would have just said yes from the start.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,'' the apprentice teased. “How bad could it be?”

Asra sighed, moving back behind the counter to fix a couple of fallen jars. “You clearly don’t know him like I do.”


	2. Getting Warmer

“Come in!”, the voice shouted from behind the extravagant door. The apprentice had never seen so much artwork carved into one fixture, let alone a door. They almost felt like they shouldn’t touch it as they pushed it open. “I’m sorry, your highness, I was just trying to- aaahhh!” The last thing they expected today was to find themselves face to face with a shirtless Count Lucio. “I mean, um- I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?” They frantically looked around, trying to find anything to look at besides the count himself.

“No, I was just-”, he broke out into a huge yawn. “Catching up on some sleep. Why are you here so early?”

Out of astonishment, they finally met Lucio’s sleepy eyes. “You were the one who said to come three hours before the party!”

He blinked, the memory not coming easily. “I did?”

“Yes, you did!”

“Must have forgotten.” He yawned again. “I trust Noddy showed you where you’ll be showing off?”

“No, she told me to find you.”

“Oh… alright.” He finally seemed to realize that there was someone in front of him, because his eyes suddenly lit up. He stared down at the apprentice, studying them closely. They squirmed under his intense gaze, not sure what to do. The cool touch of metal on their face made them jump as the count lifted their chin with a finger. “Such an elegant face. And so smooth too.” He gently traced his real hand down their jaw. Their breath caught in their throat when they realized how close they were to the count’s bare chest. They were suddenly aware of how the count smelled, like pine mixed with lemon.

“Asra sure knows how to pick ‘em,'' he smirked. He leaned into them, causing the apprentice’s face to turn redder, if that was possible.

“What?! No, no it’s not like that! We’re not- he’s- I’m just his apprentice!”

“Right, right. I’m sure that’s all it is.” He leaned in closer still, inches away from their lips meeting.

“That is all it is.” Why were they feeling so defensive?

“If you say so,'' he chuckled. “I have to admit, you’re pretty cute when you’re blushing.”

“You-”, the apprentice’s shout died in their throat as a servant rushed past them. She turned around and quickly curtsied to the count, who had hastily retreated from the bright red apprentice.

“Your highness, Countess Nadia is looking for you. It’s about the refreshments!”

Lucio looked as if someone had snatched a tasty treat from right under his nose. “Tell her Procurator Volta is taking care of it.”

“That’s the problem, sir. She’s eating all the refreshments!”

“Why didn’t you say something in the first place?!”, he shrieked, and slammed the door shut. The apprentice and the servant stood in silence for a moment when the door opened again. “Show them to the ballroom. There should be a stage set up for them to practice.”

“But sir!”

It was too late. The door was closed again, and Lucio didn’t hear the shout. The servant fiddled with her sash. “Um, right this way please.”

The apprentice glanced back at the count’s door, intense emotions coursing through them. They followed the servant down the hall, through a room filled with tables, and finally to the grand ballroom. Streamers had been draped from the many chandeliers, and strange rubber orbs with strings attached were tied to the pillars.

“What are those?”, the apprentice asked regarding the orbs.

“I think they’re called balloons?”, the servant replied. “They were imported. Apparently, they’re becoming all the rage.”

“Interesting”, the apprentice murmured. They could have some fun with those.

“Anyways, here you are.” The servant gestured to a raised platform lined with a shiny purple curtain laced with gold. On the stage was a black top hat, a table, and large red box.

“You have got to be kidding me”, the apprentice hissed. Hoisting themselves onto the stage, they looked at the equipment in disdain. The moth-eaten top hat looked like it had been many different top hats once, and the table had a large hole drilled in the middle for cheap tricks.

The servant pittered nervously around the stage. “Can I get you anything?”

“If you wouldn’t mind taking these away, that would be great.”

“Of course! Anything else?”

“No, thank you”, the apprentice declined politely, glancing at two servants who had rushed onto the stage to take the props away. “I’ll let you know if I think of anything.”

“Yes, of course. Please do!”

The servant rushed to help lift the red box off the stage, and the apprentice took in the large ballroom. _‘Balloons, candles, streamers… lots of stuff I can have fun with.’_ Cracking their knuckles, they started to practice basic magic spells that would be sure to captivate an audience.


	3. The Performance

Count Lucio laughed at the awful punchline his party guest made. The joke itself was terrible, but what kind of host would he be if he didn’t make his guest feel welcome? “Ah, same old Mirand! You always know how to tell a good joke!”

“Oh stop it Lucio! You’re too kind,” the duchess trilled. Her husband looked less than pleased at the attention Lucio was giving her.

“Yes, yes, she’s always been quite funny”, the duke agreed, hastily sweeping his wife away from the charming count.

“Don’t be so cold, Markus! Learn to live a little!”, Lucio called after them. He took another drink of the imported wine Procurator Valerius had been so kind to provide. Strong, but not strong enough to intoxicate him. He could hold his alcohol well.

“Enjoying the wine, your highness?” Valerius’s voice drawled from his right. Lucio turned to see him watching with a mixture of contempt and boredom.

“Valerius my friend! How are you enjoying the party?”

“It’s charming”, he remarked. “But I’m not here to converse, I’m here to tell you they need you to introduce the magician for tonight.”

“Right, right! I’ll be right there!” He shoved the wine glass into Valerius’s hands and slipped on his cape. “I meant to do that!”, he snapped, ears turning pink but recovering quickly. Valerius rolled his eyes, and took a long drink from his own wine glass. Leaping onto the stage, Lucio turned to the audience with relish.

“Hello Vesuvia! How are you enjoying my party?!” He was met with a chorus of cheers and claps. Music to his ears. “Good to hear! We all know there’s no one who can throw a party like me. And because I am such a gracious host, I have a special event for tonight!” He felt a soft presence by his side, and looked down to see the apprentice had taken their place next to him. For some reason, his stomach felt tight. “Um..we have here a powerful magician! So powerful, that our own local magician wouldn’t dare show his face at this party!” He noticed the apprentice glance at him apprehensively.

“Without further ado, may I present…uh…” The apprentice whispered their name to the count, who repeated it back to the audience followed by The Magnificent. The crowd cheered as the apprentice took the stage for themselves. Count Lucio made his way to the balcony to watch the show. A pang of disappointment struck him when he noticed Nadia wasn’t there waiting. His wife had been clear when she said another party this soon after the masquerade would be a waste of resources and money, but he never once thought she wouldn’t show up at all. _‘The least she could do was come for my sake,’_ he thought bitterly.

Darkness suddenly filled the room. A soft purple glow started to break it as the candles were lit with a black flame, revealing the apprentice standing completely still. The band started to play a mystical song, prompting them to move in a way that almost seemed like dancing, but not quite. With every flick of their arm or twist of their leg, golden sparks flew off and flitted upwards. After a moment of stillness, the apprentice reached up and conjured what looked like a glowing pink rope. It shone brightly in the dark room, and they used it like a flowing paintbrush, leaving bright streaks wherever it touched, including on themselves.

Lucio was captivated. Not by their summoning, or by all the light and illusions that left the audience gasping in awe, but my the way they were moving. The sway of their hips, their arms reaching for the ceiling, their hair brushing along their shoulders… it all left him wanting more. He couldn’t take his eyes off the stage for one moment. He found himself thinking of earlier that day, when they were closer to him than anyone had been for a long time. He could see them, he could feel them, but now they were so far away. They looked so delicious now, as they swayed and moved to the music. His pants tightened uncomfortably as he recalled how stunning their lips had looked. What he wouldn’t give to taste their sweet lips for himself.

The crowd jumped as the balloons all popped at once, revealing butterflies that fluttered across the stage. The apprentice was almost out of energy, but they had to admit the crowd’s excitement was somewhat intoxicating. With a final gesture, the streamers all fell from the chandeliers and burst into gold dust. The audience jumped to their feet, cheering and clapping for such a stunning show. The apprentice was grinning ear to ear. That had been much more fun than they’d anticipated. An intense energy to their right caught their attention, and looked up to see Count Lucio still staring at them. He hadn’t clapped or cheered when the show was finished. In fact, he almost looked hungry. A small trickle of excitement ran through the apprentice. It was the same look he had given them this afternoon, like he’d like nothing more than to take them to his bed right then and there.

A long haired man holding a glass of wine climbed onto the stage next to them. “Excellent job. You’re welcome to stay if you’d like and enjoy the rest of the party, or you can return home.”

The apprentice glanced up to where Lucio was watching, but to their surprise he was gone. “I think I’ll stay for a bit Mr.. er..”

“Valerius. Procurator Valerius.”

“Oh! I didn’t realize you were- I mean, please let the count know I’m grateful for the chance to be here.”

Valerius nodded, and the apprentice left him on the stage to inform the guests what the next entertainment would be. Backstage was quiet, as no guests were allowed. The apprentice took a minute to catch their breath, and opened a large flask they had in their bag. Taking a long drink of water, they wondered where the count had gone. They strapped their bag back on, and headed out the back door into a hallway that was completely empty. After taking a quick look around, they decided maybe it was time to leave. But before they could start walking out, they were stopped by a tall figure they hadn’t noticed in one of the alcoves.

“That was quite a show you put on there”, Count Lucio commented, his silver eyes gleaming.

“Thank you. I didn’t realize it would be so enjoyable.”

“Mmhm. I can’t believe Asra didn’t want to take part in it. But you’re not like him, are you?” He took a step closer, and the apprentice instinctively stepped back. Their back hit the wall, but that did not stop Lucio from closing the space between him. A thrill shot down their spine and resonated in their stomach. They could feel Lucio’s heart beating fast through his chest. He looked down at them, pushing his hips against theirs.

“Oh yes, you’re nothing like your master. He’s always trying to avoid me. But you”, he grinded his hips against them, causing them to gasp. They could feel how hard he was even through his pants. “You want me, don’t you?”

The apprentice swallowed. “I- um, I-” Their heart felt like it was going to explode.

“Speak up, love.” He leaned down to whisper in their ear. They could feel his hot breath on their neck. “I can’t hear you.”

“I-I do. Please Lucio, I really do.”

“Well, since you asked nicely,'' he chuckled, scooping them up and carrying them through the alcove to his wing.


	4. The Afterparty

“Now where should we start?”, Lucio asked, laying the apprentice down on his bed. They weren’t sure what to say, so they kept quiet for now. Lucio kneeled over them, inspecting every inch of what was before him. “Oh, I know.” He lowered himself so that he was on top of them, strategically placing his knee between their legs. They gasped at the feeling, prompting a chuckle out of Lucio. “Already so sensitive? This is going to be more fun than I thought.”

He brought his face to theirs in a passionate kiss that left the apprentice breathing hard. He was an expert, knowing just how hard to kiss, and occasionally nibbling their lower lip. Between his kissing and his leg rubbing against them, the apprentice felt something building in their stomach. Something strong. But before they could get close to a release, the count moved his leg away. “H-hey, what-?”

“Shhh.” He gently placed his real finger over the apprentices lips. “I can’t let you cum just yet. We just barely got started.” Their eyes widened. How could he tell?

Before they knew it, Lucio had shed his shirt and cape, showing off his strong physique that had flustered the apprentice earlier that same day. “Like what you see?” The apprentice nodded eagerly, blushing when the count laughed. “Your enthusiasm is adorable! But don’t get too comfortable, it’s your turn now.”

“Oh.. right.” The apprentice nervously started taking off their shirt while Lucio watched without looking away once.

“Beautiful. Absolutely stunning”, he whispered.

“Oh, stop. You don’t have to say that.”

“I know I don’t. But it’s true”, he grinned. “You, my dear, are by far the most beautiful person in all of Vesuvia.”

The apprentice’s heart fluttered. “Then why don’t you come over here and show me?”

“With pleasure”, he growled. Pouncing on them, he immediately started kissing them again, with more fever than before. His gauntlet slid under them, pulling them closer as his real arm found its way into their hair. Moving from their lips, he kissed all the way down their jaw, up to their ear, and down their neck. The apprentice gasped and moaned as he worked his way to their chest. Suddenly, he stopped, much to their confusion.

“Why did you sto- aaahhh”, their protest was cut off with a moan as the count flicked his tongue over their right nipple. He dragged his tongue across it and around the areola, earning a high pitched squeak from the apprentice. “Lucio!”

“Oh, you like that?”

“Yes! It feels so good, Lu- ah!” Another word cut off as Lucio used his lips to gently squeeze the apprentice’s nipple. His eyes glittered from the reactions he was getting from his work. Using his right hand, he gently traced over their left side, earning a shudder of pleasure from under him.

The apprentice could hardly believe this was happening. A small amount of guilt trickled in as they thought of how Asra would react if he knew what they were up to. _‘At least he’ll never find out.’_ As for Nadia, well, it was common knowledge that the countess wanted nothing to do with her husband. She didn’t care if he slept with a thousand other people, as long as it wasn’t her. All thoughts of Asra and Nadia faded away as Lucio moved down from their chest to kiss their stomach, and then to the edge of their pants.

“Mm.. I think I’m ready for these to come off. Wouldn’t you agree?”, Lucio teased, tracing where their pants met their skin. Silence. Lucio raised his eyebrows when the apprentice didn’t respond.

“Only if you go first.”

He chuckled at their boldness. “But of course.” He made a show of taking his pants off, slowly undoing the zipper, peeling the legs off one by one, until he was sitting in front of the apprentice completely naked. The apprentice’s breath caught in their throat as they examined the scene before them. Lucio was so, well, he was large. Larger than what they’d expected. He watched them study his member uncomfortably. “Well, are you impressed?” They jumped at the sound of his voice.

“What? Oh! Yes- I mean, no! I mean, well, you’re a lot bigger than I thought you’d be”, they admitted.

Lucio stared at them. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Probably. I mean, I don’t know. I’ve never-”, they stammered nervously. “I’ve never actually… been…”

“You’re still a virgin?”

The apprentice felt their face heat up. “Is that a problem?”

Lucio shook his head. “No, but why didn't you say something sooner? I don’t want you to feel like I’m taking advantage of you or anything.”

“No, not at all!”, they exclaimed, taken aback by this comment. He wasn’t acting at all like they thought he would. “This is all just so new to me, I don’t know what I’m doing honestly.”

“I can show you then!”, he offered, his eyes lighting up. “But first, you’re... ah... you're completley sure you want to do this?”

The apprentice nodded. That was what they had come here wanted, and it still was what they were hoping to get. Lucio smiled, his usual arrogance gone. “Then lie down. I’ll be on the top this time, but you need to let me know if anything is uncomfortable or painful at all, alright?” The apprentice nodded again. Lucio coaxed them onto their back, and started sliding their pants off.

'_This time?' _The apprentice tensed.

Lucio stopped immediately. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.”

He continued sliding them down, until the two of them were finally completely naked. Lucio took a moment to enjoy the sight of the apprentice like this, flushed, horny, and trusting him. He opened the apprentices legs, and used his finger to tease their entrance. The apprentice gasped at the feeling. It was unlike anything they’ve ever felt before. He circled around their opening, never quite touching the center. They squirmed in frustration, and the movement caused Lucio to slip his finger inside.

“Ah!” Lucio examined his lover’s face, and started pulling his finger out. But just before he was completely out, he thrusted back in again. The apprentice cried out in pleasure once more, giving Lucio the permission he needed to keep pumping his finger in and out of them.

“Are you ready now?”, he asked, not stopping his fingers.

“Please Lucio. I want to feel you inside me”, the apprentice whimpered.

“Who am I to deny you?”, he whispered, pulling his fingers out and positioning himself above their opening. The apprentice moaned at the feeling of his member against their skin.

Lucio looked like he was going to burst if he held back any longer. “I’m putting it in now.” He slowly pushed himself inside their tight hole, not to alarm them. The apprentice’s face contorted, and he stopped about halfway through, not wanting to force it. “Does it hurt?”

“Not really, it’s just kind of a tight fit.”

“Oh, I know”, he muttered through gritted teeth. They felt amazing around his cock. It had been so long since he’d last had sex, he’d almost forgotten what it felt like to have another person under him instead of his own hand. “Are you okay if I move?”

“Please”, they begged.

“As you wish”, he moaned, slowly moving his hips back and forth. ‘They still need a little more time to adjust to my size’, he thought. The apprentice’s face was still scrunched up, but they hadn’t said to stop. ‘In fact’, he realized. ‘It looks like they’re starting to enjoy it.’ The apprentice started making small noises with each thrush Lucio made. He slowly started to pick up the pace, remaining alert to their reactions. So far, so good. The apprentice started to moan louder, and he started to thrust faster. “Is this okay?”, he panted, brushing the hair from their face.

“Yes. Oh Lucio, it feels so good!”

That comment almost sent Lucio over the edge, but he slowed down for their sake. “Hold on a second, let’s try something else. Flip over and get on your hands and knees.”

The apprentice obeyed immediately. Lucio repositioned himself over their entrance again, and continued his thrusting. This time, however, he used his gauntlet to hold onto their waist, and his real hand to rub their sensitive parts.

“Ah! That’s- mmm, Lucio! Oh, that’s- aah” The apprentice was barely able to form words as Lucio skillfully massaged their most sensitive area. They could feel their orgasm approaching quickly, and Lucio was no exception.

“Oh god, oh my god… ah, I’m- I’m cumming!”, Lucio cried out, thrusting harder into the apprentice as he rode out his orgasm. The apprentice felt their own release as Lucio came inside them, and Lucio nearly came again watching them writhe beneath him. After a moment, he pulled out of them, woozy from the powerful orgasm. The apprentice was shaking, not accustomed to such intense feelings.

“Hey, are you okay? You didn't pass out or anything, right?”

The apprentice nodded, shakily raising a hand to his face. “You… are… amazing”, they said between breaths.

Lucio laughed softly. “Oh, I know. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He planted a kiss on their cheek, and pulled his blankets out from beneath them. “Are you in a hurry to get back to your master? Because I wouldn’t say no if you wanted to stay here tonight.”

“I’d love to”, they murmured, already starting to fall asleep.

Lucio grinned. “Sounds good to me.” He nestled in besides the apprentice, draping his arm over their side and pulling them closer. _‘They smell like sage and cedarwood’_, he realized. He made a point to take in everything that had happened, letting the feeling of being with someone crowd his mind before closing his eyes and letting sleep overcome him.

“Oh thank god you’re home! I was just about to go out and look for you”, Asra fussed as the apprentice came home later that afternoon.

“I’m fine Asra. I just spent the night at the palace”, they assured him. _‘There’s no way in hell I’m telling him what had happened.’_ The count had made sure their clothes were washed, their stomachs filled, and that all else was well before they’d left earlier that day. 

“Whenever you want, come by again”, he had also made a point of telling them. “I’ll let the guards know to look out for you.”

“Of course”, the apprentice agreed, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “Next time you throw a party, you can count on me being there.”


End file.
